pallettownfandomcom-20200214-history
Gyarados
Gyarados (Japanese: ギャラドス Gyarados) is a very aggressive Water/Flying-type Pokémon. It evolves from Magikarp. Appearances IL001: Pokémon, I Choose You! Gyarados debuted in a cameo appearance in Pokémon - I Choose You!. It was swimming by in a river that Ash had jumped into to avoid being chased by a flock of Spearow. James' Gyarados In Pokémon Shipwreck, James got frustrated with him Magikarp and kicked it into the water, where it evolved into Gyarados and became the leader of a school of Gyarados. Gyarados (IL067) Groups of Gyarados were seen from within a submarine disguised as or styled after a Gyarados by Jessie, James, and Meowth in The Pi-Kahuna shortly before the onset of a massive, annual tidal wave celebrated by local surfers who were apparently not aware of the annual migration. According to James, the Gyarados gathered each year in this location to lay their eggs. Fergus' Gyarados In Mewtwo Strikes Back, Fergus owns a Gyarados that is captured and cloned by Mewtwo. Gyaradostwo As written above, Mewtwo clones Fergus' Gyarados like he has been cloned from Mew and has it battle Fergus' Gyarados. It returns in Mewtwo Returns. Nurse Joy's Gyarados Nurse Joy had befriended a giant Magikarp that later evolved into Gyarados in The Joy of Pokémon. Despite Magikarp being giant, it was regular-sized as a Gyarados due to Gyarados' size being equal to Magikarp's. Red Gyarados Talkin' 'Bout an Evolution and Rage Of Innocence focused on a red Gyarados. It was on a destructive rampage until Lance captured it. This Gyarados appeared again in Gaining Groudon and The Scuffle of Legends to stop the feuding of Groudon and Kyogre. Trinity's Gyarados Trinity used a Gyarados in her battle against Misty in the Whirl Cup in The Perfect Match!. Lance's Gyarados Lance also owns a normal Gyarados, but not much is known about this one as its only appearance was in Marina's fantasy in The Legend of Thunder!. Lola's Gyarados Lola owns a Gyarados as seen in A Family That Battles Together Stays Together!. Misty's Gyarados Misty obtained a Gyarados after passing the PIA test in Cerulean Blues. Prior to the test, Misty was terrified of Gyarados, but in order to pass the test, she had to overcome her fear of it. In the end, she calmed and kept the Gyarados. Crasher Wake's Gyarados Another Gyarados was used in A Crasher Course in Power!, under the ownership of Crasher Wake. Other Gyarados also appeared in the banned episode The Legend of Dratini. A Gyarados appeared in ''Lights, Camera, Quack-tion, as part of the cast for the movie "Pokémon in Love". A Gyarados appeared in Poké Ball Peril. Multiple Gyarados also appeared in The Power of One and Pokémon Heroes. The Magikarp that Dr. Quackenpoker had been observing evolved into Gyarados in The Wacky Watcher!. A Gyarados was seen in a fantasy in The Rivalry Revival. A Gyarados also appeared in Celebi: Voice of the Forest. A Gyarados appeared in Dueling Heroes. Four Gyarados appeared in The Search for the Legend where they were driven away by Silver's Salamence. A Gyarados made a brief cameo as a thief in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time & Darkness and Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky - Beyond Time & Darkness. A Gyarados appeared in Sandshrew's Locker!, where it chased Mira and her Abra away from retrieving her Sandshrew from a flooded school. A Gyarados is used by one of the students of Pokémon Summer Academy in the second leg of the Pokémon Triathlon in One Team, Two Team, Red Team, Blue Team!. A Gyarados blasted Team Rocket away in Strategy Begins at Home!. Another Gyarados makes an appearance at the beginning of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. Pokédex entry Game data Pokédex entry Location *Fishing in Fuchsia City (Super Rod) Category:Water-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon